Hi mom
by get-turbed
Summary: Percy comes home, swords clash and tears are exchanged. But its perfect anyway.


**I do not own pjo.**

This was not how Percy wanted to come home.

The door was locked. The door was _locked. _Why hadn't he thought of this? The live in new york city. _New york city. _Why wouldn't the door be locked? Its not like his mom expected her son who has been gone for over six months, mind you, to come home that _exact _night. Percy sighed rubbing his hand down his face. He checked under the mat and in the potted plant one more time just to make sure.

Percy considered scaling the apartment building in hopes for an open window. Sleeping outside was probably a better idea. But then again, Annabeth _had _taught him to pick a lock (after Luke had taught her.) and it was pretty cold. He pulled a bobby pin out of his unruly dark hair (Piper had insisted all the boys ((and girls)) keep one for emergencies.) crouching down he stuck it in the lock. After a lot of twisting and turning the door unlocked. Percy cheered silently, slowly opening the door. He crept across the living room floor careful not to step on any loose boards. His efforts were in vain, a traitorous board creaked under his weight.

Percy by now was close enough to his mother's room to hear them, "_Paul." _Came Sally's scared voice.

"Mmm?"

"Do you hear that?" Percy heard their bed springs moving as was probably shaking him. "I think its a _burglar_." Paul was definitely awake now. Percy cursed silently, still in his cartoonish creeping position.

"I'll get the _bat." _Paul said loudly. Percy heard Sally audibly smack him.

Sally then burst in the room with a greek style sword in hand, Paul with a bat. Paul reached with one hand towards the light,

"_Alright you little-" _The light was now on. Silence. They were all still. Percy arms up like a dog on his hind legs, Sally combat ready in her bunny slippers and sword and Paul, mouth open one hand holding a bat the other on the light switch.

Sally gripped the sword tighter eyes swimming with tears. And she ran at him. Now keep in mind, she was holding a sword so Percy's first reaction was not 'Oh my gods mom let me hug you and get impaled at the same time!' it was 'Oh my gods mom let me hug you and just _not _get almost impaled today!'

"Mom" He said weakly. Her face visibly got angrier and she raised the sword, Percy unsheathed Riptide His sword pressing against her's. "Mom?" He repeated. Sally whacked him again and again banging the hilt of the sword on his head. With every blow she yelled things like;'_Gone, six months, no note, goddess, gaea!' _After the screaming and hitting subsided she collapsed in his arms, crying.

"_Percy." _She said shakily.

"_Mom." _He answered, feeling tears brimming his eyes as well. Paul however was already crying. He walked over pulling them both to the ground for a group hug. **(A/N: Like disney's Rapunzel style.) **

Both Percy's parents cried over him for half an hour, mumbling his name over and over again. And his name never sounded better. (Well that was debatable when he was with Annabeth everything sounded nice.) When they were all done Sally pulled cookies from the fridge and warmed them up. As they ate Percy told his tale. Waking up with no memory after the longest nap ever, meeting Frank and Hazel (Whom Sally wanted to meet and personally thank for helping her son.) ,Seeing Annabeth _, falling with her, _meeting the best people ever, surviving, fighting and little moments like when Percy and Annabeth were in the stables and when he took her to her death quest or '_Little Nico' _being _gay. (_Though Sally claimed she'd already knew.) Paul and his mom gasped and laughed at just the right moments. And it was perfect.

"I missed you." Percy said, eyes still red.

"I missed you more." Sally replied touching his cheek. "More than you could ever know." Percy leaned his head into her hand. Paul started to cry again, "Thats it. You're sleeping with us." Percy raised an eyebrow. Sally nodded. That night Percy slept in between Sally and Paul, holding both their hands. Perch had to admit it wasn't as sweet as it sounds, it was pretty weird. But Percy liked it anyway.

_Because Percy was home. _


End file.
